A Certain Exiled Lightning Princess
by Cyan Ocean
Summary: My name was M. But now I am Misaka Mikoto. I can't use chakra but I can manipulate any form of lightning to my will. Exiled, I roam around the ninja world aiming to leave a mark and be one of the strongest alive along with my friends that I find along the way. It's my first try so I would enjoy some constructive criticism. This is in response to LegendaryMalZ's challenge.
1. The Exiled Princess, Enter:Misaka Mikoto

**So this is my first try at making a story. I welcome any reviews. Flames, constructive criticism, applause, ideas, etc. This is basically about Mikoto Misaka from the To Aru Kagaku no Railgun universe living in the Naruto ****universe. This was a response to LegendaryMalZ's challenge to have Mikoto going into the Naruto universe instead of the overdone Naruto going into the To Aru Majutsu no Index universe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own To Aru Kagaku no Railgun/To Aru Majutsu no Index or Naruto or anything else you find that is not original. They all belong to their respective owners. Mainly Masashi Kishimoto and Kazuma Kamachi.**

"You fail!" A tall dark-skinned man whose hair was slightly burnt yelled at a small chestnut brown-haired teenage girl. All the girl had left to reply with was her shocked look. She was sure she was going to pass this time!

"Bu- but sensei!" The girl's voice was raised as an unnoticeable spark of lightning raced across her hair clip making it seem as a quick reflection of the sun. "I was sure I had it this time!"

"Hmph! That was one of the most pathetic things you have ever done for a technique, M! There wasn't enough power behind that Raiton: Gian!"

The newly named M looked down as she studied the floor. Tears welled up her eyes as she suppressed the feelings of sadness and betrayal towards her own body. The class just howled in laughter towards their classmate's misfortune.

"Bwahaha! Seems like the wonderful lightning princess doesn't live up to her title after all!" A girl who M noticed was a fan girl sneered out.

Fingers clenched into a fist, M growled. Second by second, the class heard a sound that continued to grow louder. White light came to life as it danced around the twelve-year-old failure. "Shut up."

The class grew a chill as the academy teacher just looked on in shock at the spectacle displayed. The skinny, muscle-less fan-girl grew back her drive to insult M. "Oh? Is that it? To think that you are the Yondaime Raikage's daughter."

M's fingers raced through hand seals as she screeched in anger, "Raiton: Gian!" Simple, white lightning came from her fingertips as it raced towards the unnamed bully. Screams filled the classroom as it emanated from the pathetic excuse of a future kunoichi.

M stomped over to the literally shocked bully as she just glared at her. Grabbing a fistful of hair, M smashed her victim's head to the floor. "Remember this Rozu, I, M, will be so powerful that no one from the past, present, or future will compare to me."

Stuttering, the sensei of the self-proclaimed M spit out, "Y-You pass…"

Smiling, M walked to the front of the classroom and grabbed her headband as she left.

-A Certain Rogue Electric Princess-

"I'm home!" M drawled out.

"Ah! Here's my M-chan!" A older, longer-haired version of M came in and glomped on M.

"Oy! Get off me! Baka kaa-chan!" M growled out.

"M!" A gruff voice called out as the sound of a door being slammed echoed throughout the whole house.

M flinched as she looked at her dad. "Oh, hey dad."

"Ooh! Looks like someone is in trouble!" M's mom cooed out teasingly. All M could do was glare at her mom in retaliation in fear of her dad reprimanding her.

All playfulness was drowned out of the room as M and her mom saw the look in the eyes of the angered man. "That is Yondaime Raikage-sama to you now!"

"Wh-what? What do you mean dad?" M struggled to get out. What was happening?

M's mom grew worried as she tried to call out to her husband. "What are you doing, Ay?"

"Don't interrupt, Tanoshi!" Ay forcefully ordered his wife. "And you, I told you that I am Yondaime Raikage-sama to you now!"

"What is this about d-, I mean Yondaime Raikage-sama?" M choked out.

"I heard what happened in your exams. How can you not even create a simple Gian?" The Raikage growled out.

M's mind was in turmoil. "But, I did make one!"

"Yes, but that was just out of pure, dumb luck!" Ay held a look of pure disappointment that struck really deep into his daughter's heart. "I have already done the paperwork. You are hereby banished from Kumogakure!"

Gasps filled the room. M's eyes were soon losing their previous shine as the news was continuously hitting against the cage called her mind.

"You can't be serious, Ay!" Tanoshi screamed as the thought of her daughter being alone in the world without her forced her into a slow swim of sorrow.

"This doesn't concern you!" Ay deadpanned. "She has brought shame upon this village and more importantly this family by not being strong enough."

"How does this not concern me!?" Tanoshi exclaimed as tears escaped her eyes. "She is my daugh-!"

"Hn." An audible grunt left M's lips. Ay and Tanoshi looked towards the young princess with confusion.

"What?" Ay asked his exiled daughter.

"I shouldn't be surprised by this. You and grandfather were always power-hungry fools." M blankly said as Ay scowled while Tanoshi frowned sadly.

"What did you just say!?"

"You heard me. It's pathetic if you ask me. I mean you continuously try to take a bloodline from the Konoha. The first one off the top of my head would be that Uzumaki that had the Kyuubi inside of her and then you tried to take the Hyuuga heiress, which was really stupid. Did you think that there wouldn't be a huge war and that we may lose with against Konoha and it's many allies?"

Sighing, M went into her room and left her former father to seethe. As she packed, Tanoshi came in and knocked to get her daughter attention.

"Oh, hey kaa-chan."

"You didn't call me baka kaa-chan…" The older woman's tone was coated with sadness as she took notice of the lack of her daughter's favorite term regarding her.

"It's ok, kaa-chan." M faced her mother. "You'll always be my stupid mother."

Choked laughter left the girls' throats as they looked at each other. Water escaped M's eyes like a waterfall due to her holding them back when her dad told her that she was no longer his daughter. Who needs that bastard anyway?

"Oh, M-chan!" Tanoshi pulled her daughter into her well-developed breasts as M tried to escape the torture.

"Ma, ma, kaa-chan! Don't do that!" M smiled. "And I'm not M anymore."

Tanoshi smiled as she saw how her daughter was separating herself from that bastard of a father. "What is your name then?"

"I'm Misaka Mikoto!"


	2. Friends! Enter: Shirai Kuroko

**So I just realized one thing. I usually see authors writing the meaning of the technique they have written and what the technique does. Now this is just for those who don't know about this stuff. **

**Raiton: Gian – Lightning Release: False Darkness = Lightning is emitted in the form of a spear. The power solely depends on the user. It has high killing potential.**

**Now let me make one thing clear, I promise to try my best to update daily or at the least three days. I hate it when authors do that to me, so I'll try not to be a hypocrite with that matter.**

**Anyways, I also want to do that thing where we talk to the characters. So ladies and gentleman, here is Misaka Mikoto!**

**Mikoto: Hello. I really want to leave right now since I am the only one here so I'll just do the disclaimer. Cyan Ocean does not own To Aru Kagaku no Railgun/To Aru Majutsu no Index or Naruto. They belong to Kazuma Kamachi and Masashi Kishimoto.**

It's been days. Five days to be exact, since Mikoto has felt the irritating warmth of her mother.

Looking down at the pond she was by, all she could see were images of when her dad exiled her. The things she wanted to say to him. If she lacked more on her self-control, she might have just ended up embarrassing herself further.

"_You are hereby banished from Kumogakure!"_

"Baka t-…" Mikoto's eyes softened. "Baka Raikage…"

Drip. Drip. Crying silently, the exiled princess pushed her knees against her chest.

"Maa. Maa. Who needs that idiotic village!? It's just filled with pompous assholes!" Mikoto slammed her fist into her palm. "Yosh! I'll show them! Soon, they'll try to kidnap me and I will show them what they brought upon themselves!"

Smiling, the chestnut haired girl walked away. As soon as she started strolling, rumbling manifested as a sweat drop grew on Mikoto's forehead. "Ahh… I guess I haven't eaten in a while. Hahaha! Hahahaha!"

-A Certain Exiled Lightning Princess-

"Ah!" Mikoto sighed in happiness as she held an empty ramen bowl in her hands. "That's the stuff."

Suddenly, a loud scream pierced the air as Mikoto looked at a nearby shop. There were bandits with swords attacking the shop. Underneath them was an auburn haired girl with pigtails bleeding out of her sides.

"Maa. Maa. Did you really think that a little girl like you could save the day? Tch. Don't make me laugh." One of the bandits mocked the girl.

"It doesn't matter if you kick me down. I will still come right back up and take you down with my own hands." The pigtailed girl grunted out with a glare.

The bandit called out scowled at the audacity this puny child had. Dun. Dun. Kick after kick the girl screamed in pain as blood escaped her mouth.

"Hold it!"

"Who said that!?" Another bandit asked.

"It was me." The thieving group looked towards the source of the voice and saw none other than Misaka Mikoto. "Now stop, before I give you guys a taste of your own medicine." Arms were folded across her chest as she glared the wannabe ninjas down.

"Not another little nuisance."

"She'll just get in the way."

"Just finish her off. She's weak."

As these comments continued, Mikoto was getting really ticked off. She flashed through a hand seal. Snake. "Raiton: Gian!"

The forgotten bleeding girl was looking in awe at the sight of a ninja using a technique. The group of bandits just took a step back in fear at the sight of so much lightning.

Boom. "Ah!"

Mikoto was blown back to the wall behind her as she failed at powering the technique. She bled from her hands as she struggled to get back up. The bandits laughed at her.

"Ahahaha! Didn't your parents teach you not to play with techniques beyond your power?"

"She probably had a poor bastard of a father and a whore of a-."

"Don't finish that damn sentence." Mikoto walked slowly to her attackers as lightning coursed around her. "I don't care what you say about my dad, but don't you dare insult my mother!" Electricity gathered around her as a storm emerged from her forehead.

"S-sugoi…" The frail girl on the ground looked on at the power this ninja had.

"Ahh ah ahhhhh!" Mikoto cried out as she put all she had into the storm. Shrieks mirrored Mikoto's but they didn't hold anger. They held pain and visions of every single moment that happened in their lives until then.

With one last crack in the air, Mikoto fell to the floor. The last thing she saw was the other girl crawling towards her as she reached out her hand. Her vision blurred as the girl grabbed her and then it completely blacked out.

-A Certain Exiled Lightning Princess-

The auburn haired girl pranced around the room as she waited for her savior to wake up. 'She's really pretty…' The girl got closer to have a better look at the girl who had strange civilian clothes when all of a sudden…

"Hm." The lightning princess's eyes fluttered open as she saw how close this strange girl was too her. "What are you doing on top of me?"

"Looking at you." The girl in question shamelessly proclaimed.

"Well, stop."

"I just wanted to say thank you." At Mikoto's confused expression, the mysterious girl sighed. "Remember, when you saved me with that cool lightning thingy." The girl's eyes brightened as she remembered something. "Oh yeah! That was cool by the way! How did you do it?"

Mikoto looked down as she recalled everything.

"_Ahh ah ahhhhh!" Lightning flowed like a jagged, crazed current towards the greedy, self-absorbed thieves._

_Burnt corpses were lying on the ground. Steam rose out of the bodies as their blood evaporated away._

"Oh… I don't know exactly." Grabbing a nearby mirror, Mikoto examined herself. 'How did I do it? When I can't even make a simple Gian.'

"Well, it was cool anyway. Way cooler than my special technique." The other person in the room piped up.

Mikoto looked at her. "Hm? Technique?"

"Yeah. I have the ability to teleport myself as well as other people and objects." Mikoto's eyes widened at the simple explanation.

"Sugoi. I have never heard of that ability."

"I know. I found out three years ago when I accidentally teleported myself outside my house when I was grounded and wanted to leave. I just found myself at my front door step."

"Well, my name is Misaka Mikoto. What is yours?"

"Thought you would never ask. My name is Shirai Kuroko." The auburn pigtailed girl smiled as she extended her hand to Mikoto. "Friends?"

"Friends!"


End file.
